


Esperanza

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Guerra, luna appreciation, se dice pre-het?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna nunca se apaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el drabblethon de celebración 2012 en mi lj.

Hay de esa gente, que parece de otro planeta, que son especiales y brillan de una manera distinta. Luna es una de esas personas, que irradia una luz diferente, porque Neville nunca creyó en Heliopaths, o Narggles, pero por ella, por ella creería.

—Neville, Ginny no podrá llegar hoy. Está castigada. 

Incluso ahora, que sólo quedan ellos, que Harry no está y la resistencia se va sintiendo cada vez más desesperada, sigue sonriendo. Es como un bálsamo de paz entre el horror de la guerra.

— ¿Los Carrows?

— No, no, Snape. 

Guardan silencio y permanecen quietos, en el Cuarto del Requerimiento y Neville sabe que es su turno, porque hasta ahora Ginny siempre ha liderado las reuniones, pero siente cierta inquietud de que no vaya a ser suficiente. Necesitan muchos ánimos, y en este momento, Neville no siente ni un poco de optimismo. 

Luna se acerca a donde está sentado, en uno de los cojines del sofá y le sonríe.

— No te desanimes, Nev— dice, y su voz está llena de calidez y tranquilidad y Neville no puede sino sonreírle de vuelta. — Te necesitamos.

Se inclina un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa aún en el rostro y Neville asiente y toma su mano suavemente. Hay momentos en que se siente como si el final de la guerra no fuese a llegar, y la poca esperanza que queda tiembla, apagándose cada vez más. 

— Gracias, Lun.

Luna nunca se apaga.


End file.
